


Krankenhaus

by badgerBoyMay



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hospitalization, LI is protective, M/M, Post Ending, Spoilers, World War II
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein weshalb er hier draußen war, doch in diesem Moment rutschte der Alte auch schon von dem Poller an dem er sich festgehalten hatte.Heinrich und Friedrich unterhalten sich im Krankenhaus.





	Krankenhaus

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist nur eine Momentaufnahme von Heinrich und Friedrich im Krankenhaus. Nicht zu viel erwarten.
> 
> Wieso genau mache ich das hier? Ich hasse es deutsch zu schreiben xD  
Anyway Leute, Ich hab meine Schuldigkeit getan.
> 
> I should stick to cosplay, tho.

Leutnant Werner starrte ohne Worte auf das ihm dargebotene Geschehen. Langsam wie in Zeitlupe versank das U-96 im Hafenbecken des U-Boot-Bunkers La Pallice. Alles wofür sie am Boden der Straße von Gibraltar so hart gekämpft hatten, löste sich im Wasser auf. Kein Knacken oder Brechen wie bei den Schiffen des Konvois war zu hören. Nur das leise Rauschen des Wassers, welches von den Metallresten des Bootes verdrängt wurde.  
  
Gebannt schaute der junge Leutnant zu, bis auch das letzte Stück des Bootes unterwasser verschwand. Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein weshalb er hier draußen war. Doch in dem Moment, rutschte der Alte auch schon von dem Poller an dem er sich festgehalten hatte. Werner rutschte neben ihn und drehte seinen Kommandanten auf den Rücken, sah jetzt erst das Blut das ihm aus dem Mund geflossen war. Außerdem war Heinrich inzwischen bewusstlos. "Verdammt", zischte Leutnant Werner und hievte sich den Alten über die Schulter. Er war leichter als er aussah. Kam wohl von der Zeit die sie draußen auf dem Meer verbracht hatten.  
  
Werner beeilte sich den verletzten Kapitän in den Bunker zu bringen.  
Er war noch nicht ganz drinnen, da halfen ihm auch schon zwei-drei der Besatzungsmitglieder. Er sah den I WO sowie den Leitenden, die gelähmt vor Schreck zu sein schienen. Beide beobachteten wie Werner und die Männer Heinrich auf den Pier legten.  
Mehrfach wurde nach einem Sanitäter geschrien und sie hatten Glück. Kurz darauf kam ein Sanni gelaufen.  
Die Mannschaft deutete auf den Alten, der sichtlich am meisten eingesteckt hatte. Inzwischen hatte sich Friedrich aus der Starre gelöst und stand neben Werner. Der Ingenieur nahm dem Leutnant den Gegenstand ab, den er in der Hand gehabt hatte. Die schmuddelige, weiße Kapitäns-Mütze des Alten, die nun um ein paar kleine Blutflecken reicher war. Er starrte auf die Mütze.  
Friedrich dachte sofort an das schlimmste. Was wenn Heinrich hier sterben würde?  
  
Notdürftig verarztet, brachte man den Kommandanten ins nahe gelegene Marine-Krankenhaus. Der Sanitäter war sich sicher, dass Heinrich eine Operation dringend brauchte. Friedrich war im Krankentransport mitgefahren. Er würde Heinrich nicht aus den Augen lassen, soviel stand fest. Im Krankenhaus angekommen, kam Friedrich das warten wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Warum dauerte das so lange? Und viel wichtiger, warum sagte ihm keiner was?  
Mit jeder Minute die ins Land zog, wurde der Oberleutnant nervöser. Er war von Natur aus schon ein eher schreckhafter, unruhiger Typ, aber das Warten war einfach schrecklich für den Leitenden Ingenieur. Nach einer guten Stunde, kam ein Arzt auf Friedrich zu.  
Er erhob sich sofort von seinem Stuhl.  
"Sie gehören zu Kapitän Lehmann-Willenbrock?", fragte der Arzt ihn.  
Friedrich nickte. "Friedrich Grade," stellte er sich vor, "Ich bin der Leitende Ingenieur seines Bootes. Wie geht es ihm?" Fritz hatte Angst vor dieser Frage gehabt, doch noch mehr beschäftigte ihn die mögliche Antwort.  
"Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein," der Arzt machte eine Pause in der er tief seufzte. "Bescheiden. Der Kapitänleutnant hat eine Menge Blut verloren. Die Operation hat er gut überstanden aber ich nehme an er wird Schmerzen haben, falls er durch kommt."  
Friedrich sah den Arzt hoffnungslos an. "Schwebt er immer noch in Lebensgefahr?", fragte der LI.  
"Das momentan nicht, Herr Grade aber er ist verdammt schwach."  
Friedrich nickte nur. "Kann ich ihn sehen?", wollte er wissen.  
Der Arzt wollte 'Nein' sagen aber Friedrichs Blick stimmte ihn um.  
"Folgen Sie mir."  
  
Heinrich war blass. Noch nie hatte Fritz seinen Kommandanten und Freund so bleich gesehen. Er setzte sich ans Bett des Alten und murmelte ein: "wirst du jetzt unser neuer Johann?"  
Natürlich bekam er von dem schlafenden keine Antwort. Friedrich nahm ganz vorsichtig Heinrichs Hand. "Ich bin bei dir, Hein.", flüsterte er und wartete darauf dass sein Kapitän erwachte.  
  
Es dauerte eine gute Stunde, bis Heinrich das erste mal wieder die Augen öffnete. Als er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, sah er sich fragend um. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war. Alles woran er sich erinnerte, war sein sinkendes U-Boot und Werner, der hinter ihm stand. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Alte seinen Leitenden, der immer noch neben ihm saß. Der einzige Unterschied, er war eingeschlafen. Heinrich lächelte, Fritz war süß wenn er schlief. Er bemerkte außerdem die Hand die seine eigene hielt. Der Alte strich mit seinem Daumen über Fritzes Handrücken. Ganz sanft um ihn nicht zu wecken. Nun schaute er an sich runter. Seine Brust war dick bandagiert und auch am Kopf fühlte er ein Pflaster über dem Auge.  
Es schien ihn härter getroffen als er dachte. Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte. Wie spät war es? Welcher Tag war heute? Heinrich schwirrten tausende Fragen durch den Kopf.  
  
Neben ihm wurde Friedrich unruhig. Er schien aufzuwachen. Der Ingenieur blinzelte ein paar mal, von Schlaf getrieben. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah genau in Heinrichs eisblaue Augen.  
"Du bist wach.", freute er sich aber es klang müde. Der Alte nickte. Schon während der zweiten Feindfahrt hatten die beiden entschieden sich zu duzen wenn sie unter sich waren.  
"Wie geht's dir?", fragte Friedrich nun.  
"War schon mal besser.", meinte der Ältere stumpf. "Dir geht's gut, ich seh schon." Fritz lachte nun.  
Heinrich antwortete ihm mit einem schmalen Lächeln.  
"Du könntest mir allerdings sagen wie spät es ist, welchen Tag wir haben und wo ich hier bin." kam von Heinrich.  
"Es ist immer noch Dienstag-" er sah auf seine Armbanduhr, "19:04 Uhr. Und du bist im Marine-Krankenhaus von La Rochelle.", erklärte Fritz.  
"Wie sieht's mit den Männern aus?"  
Friedrich schwieg einen Moment. Er schien zu überlegen. "Fritz!", drängte der Alte. "Eine Menge leben. Eine Menge sind tot.", murmelte der Leitende nur.  
"Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt.", knirschte der Kapitän. "Ist nicht deine Schuld, Heinrich.", versuchte Friedrich.  
"Ich weiß Fritz. Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich für die Jungs verantwortlich. Irgendwo in Deutschland sitzen jetzt Mütter die erfahren das ihre Söhne, die unter meinem Kommando stehen, nicht mehr wieder kommen.", meinte er, einen trüben Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. "Du hättest nichts tun können. Ein Luftangriff ist ein Luftangriff.", antwortete der Ingenieur.  
  
"Wieso bin ich hier. Ich lag draußen am Pier. Hatte euch doch gesagt ihr sollt zusehen das ihr verschwindet." Heinrich sah hoch zu Friedrich. "Werner ist noch mal raus. Er kam mit dir über der Schulter zurück.", erzählte Fritz.  
"Werner hm?" Heinrich schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber.  
"Ich fürchte deine Mütze hat ein neues Muster." Friedrich holte die Blut gesprenkelte Mütze hervor.  
"Die geben mir eh ne neue. Sowas kriegen wir ja im Gegensatz zu Seeaufklärern.", er verdrehte die Augen.  
"Reg dich nicht auf, Heinrich."  
"Mach ich doch gar nicht. Ich finde es nur lächerlich.", grummelte er.  
Der Alte nahm seine Mütze entgegen und betrachtete sie einen Moment, dann sah er Friedrich an. "Wie geht's dir, Fritz?", fragte Heinrich.  
Der Leitende zuckte mit den Schultern, "Ganz gut. Ein paar Schrammen, nichts ernstes.", antwortete er.  
Ein Stück Verband schaute unter seinem Ärmel hervor. Heinrich hatte es bemerkt und schob den Hemdärmel etwas nach oben. Sein Blick ging wieder zu Friedrichs Augen. Ohne Worte wusste der jüngere was Heinrich sagen wollte,  
_》Was ist das? Wie ernst ist diese Verletzung?《_  
"Das ist nur ne kleine Schnittwunde. Bin im Bunker an einer Kiste hängen geblieben und an nem Stück Metall her geratscht.", erklärte er.  
Der Blick des Alten wurde tadelnd.  
"Ist halb so wild, ehrlich. Deine Gesundheit ist wichtiger..." Fritz sah auf den Boden.  
Die Hand die vorher an seinem Ärmel gewesen war, legte sich nun unter sein Kinn und drückte es etwas nach oben so das Friedrich seinen Kommandanten ansehen musste.  
Heinrichs Blick war sanft.  
"Das will ich nie wieder von dir hören."  
"Aber-" Heinrich ließ ihn nicht ausreden.  
"Zieh mich niemals dir vor. Das ist ein Befehl, Herr Leitender.", sagte er, ein lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Friedrich nickte halbherzig. "Du bist mir eben wichtig.", murmelte der jüngere.  
"Ich weiß. Du mir doch auch."  
  
Heinrich sah sich erneut um. Niemand war zu sehen. "Beug dich mal vor."  
"Was?", fragte Fritz verwirrt.  
"Vorbeugen, LI. Vorbeugen.", wiederholte der Kapitän. Friedrich tat wie ihm geheißen und beugte den Oberkörper etwas nach vorn. Heinrich setzte sich sichtlich unter Schmerzen auf und küsste seinen Ingenieur kurz. Hier konnte sie immer jemand erwischen und das wäre weiß Gott nicht gut. Friedrich sah Heinrich verwundert an. Der ältere hatte ihn schon seit langem nicht mehr geküsst. Eigentlich seit Friedrich verheiratet war.  
"Wieso?", fing Friedrich an, doch Heinrich schüttelte den Kopf. "War nötig.", war alles was der Alte dazu sagte.  
  
"Herr Grade, es ist weit nach Besuchszeit, Sie müssen jetzt langsam gehen.", drängelte eine Schwester nach kurzer Zeit. Die "Besuchszeit" hatte um 18:00 Uhr geendet. Friedrich stand also auf. "Ich bin ja schon weg.", antwortete er der Schwester, die sich sofort wieder zum nächsten Patienten auf machte.  
Fritz drehte sich noch mal zu Heinrich.  
"Kommst du klar?"  
"Natürlich komme ich klar. Ich komme immer klar. Du solltest dich ausschlafen. Und deine Frau anrufen.", meinte der Alte. Friedrich nickte, "Da habe ich gar nicht dran gedacht! Ich sollte sie anrufen, ja."  
"Gern geschehen. Und jetzt ab mit Ihnen, LI.", sagte Heinrich spaßeshalber.  
"Ganz wie Herr Kaleun befiehlt.", grinste der Ingenieur und nahm seine Jacke. Kurz darauf war er auch schon verschwunden.

  
  
Heinrich lächelte. _"Gute Leute muss man eben haben."_   
  



End file.
